


in two

by resistate



Category: Canadian Ice Dancing RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bi Scott Moir, Canton-era, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pining, Sochi-era, Spin the Bottle, brief Meryl Davis/Charlie White, brief Scott Moir/Charlie White, the Sochi FD warm up kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resistate/pseuds/resistate
Summary: One time Scott Moir doesn't kiss Tessa Virtue and one time he does.





	in two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic/gifts).



_2008_

They’re playing spin the bottle in Charlie’s living room toward the end of the summer, kid stuff, but when you’re staring down the barrel of another full-on season why not take your fun where you can get it, Scott supposes. He’s buzzed on cheap beer, because this is what they do, him and Charlie and some of the other guys at Arctic Edge. Some of the girls, too. Meryl’s here, which isn’t unusual, but Tess is, and that’s not usual at all. He hadn’t seen much of Tess during the off-season, he doesn’t usually, but they’d messaged back and forth a couple of times, ideas for music and stupid shit they’d seen that they’d thought the other would find interesting or at least amusing. 

It's nice to see Tess here today. Strange, but nice.

He gets up to take a piss and get more beer, catching Tessa’s eye before he leaves the living room; checking in. She rolls her eyes at him: _yes, Scott; I’m fine, Scott_.

He’s got his head in the fridge when he hears the cheering and hollering start up, so he grabs an entire case of some American shit he’s not allowed to complain about anymore and heads back. When he enters the living room he can see Meryl and Charlie are making out, making a show of it, hands in each other’s hair and licking into each other’s mouths like it’s going out of style. Even though Charlie likes Tanith, and Meryl, as far as Scott knows, doesn’t like anybody. Even though they don’t have any chemistry on the ice, not really; not like him and Tess. Scott grabs the bottle opener, pops the tops off half the two four and passes out bottles like the benevolent beer god he pretty much is. He skips Tess, who comes over and grabs a bottle anyway, giving him a dirty look.

When he’s done with his beerly duties it’s his turn to spin. He lands on himself, which elicits rude and predictable chirping from pretty much everyone. He cuts it off by spinning again, and the bottle lands on Tess, and now the noise is coming from inside his own head, blood rushing to his ears and, uncomfortably, to his dick. He should have known this was a possibility, except he somehow hadn’t managed to think about it at all until right now.

It was true that they’d kissed during Umbrellas last season: kind of by accident, but kind of not. Scott’s mouth had brushed Tess’s, light and tensive as a raindrop. Tess had stared at him, shocked. The furrow between her eyes had deepened and she’d shot him furtive, puzzled glances the rest of the competition. They hadn’t talked about it and Tess hadn’t ever given him any reason to suggest she thought of him as anything other than her skating partner and best friend.

Scott had resolved to stop pushing.

Now, though—now, in the middle of a game that until this moment Scott had always thought was tremendously stupid; now, with one fortuitous flick of the wrist—

—but Tess is shaking her head furiously and protesting that she thinks of Scott like a brother, and that’s that. Scott cuts off everyone who’s trying to tell Tess she has to kiss him anyway by saying he’ll kiss Charlie instead, and then Charlie grabs the hem of Scott’s t-shirt and drags him across the circle and half into his lap, and everyone forgets about Tess. Charlie’s a good kisser and it’s not like they haven’t done this, more than this, before. Scott accepts the ensuing cheers with as much grace as any half-drunk showboater who’s unsure how homophobic his friends actually are can accept anything, and tries to forget about Tess too.

He thinks about Tess later when he’s alone, shades drawn and a lonely beer sweating rings into his coffee table that he won’t ever be able to get out. He thinks about Tess, because of course he does. Ever since he’d started looking at girls and guys like they could be other than friends, it’s been Tess. He thinks about what it would be like to kiss her for real; teeth colliding with teeth because they’re both so frantic; tongues in each other’s mouths; his hands in her hair and under her shirt and everywhere else she’ll let him touch. He thinks about how she would taste and how she would sound against his mouth, wet and warm and making soft noises for only him. He thinks about how she would break away just long enough to tell him he was everything before dragging him in by the hips and capturing his mouth in another kiss.

It’s a fantasy; obviously, it’s a fantasy.

For years, that’s all it is.

 

_2014_

He kisses Tessa after the free dance in Sochi. After the kiss and cry, after the medal ceremony, after he preemptively messages Andrew and asks him to please keep Kaitlyn out the room she shares with Tessa, he kisses her. He could have pulled Andrew aside and spoken to him in person, but he hadn’t wanted to let go of Tessa any longer than absolutely necessary. He’d been terrified that the emotion he’d seen in her eyes during the warm up was ephemeral and would vanish, never to be found again, if she was too long out of his sight.

He kisses her to try to take away the storm that had settled in her eyes once they’d received their scores, and because he wants to, and because he thinks she might want to kiss him back. When their mouths had drifted apart during the warm up, he’d looked at Tessa, hand resting lightly against her neck, dreading what he expected to see. Pity, maybe, or worse: forgiveness. He’d looked again seconds later, hand dropping from her neck to her waist as they’d carried on through the element, but it was still there: happiness, and what he was almost sure was desire.

He’d never stopped wanting to kiss Tessa, not really.

He sits next to her on the edge of what he finds out later is Kaitlyn’s bed, suddenly shy, and grazes a kiss along Tessa’s knuckles. She makes an impatient noise and pulls him to her, kisses him on the mouth. She leads him by the hand to the other bed and he would happily keep kissing her there atop the covers for hours on hours, bodies wrapped together, except she gets impatient again.

Afterwards, he rests his cheek in the crook of her neck and asks her what had changed.

‘Hmmmmm?’ Tessa asks, sleepily.

She's tracing lazy circles onto his chest with one fingertip. He wants her to never stop.

‘Between us,’ he clarifies. Tessa laughs, low and gentle, and yeah, he’s not sure how much him saying that clarifies anything either.

‘You said you thought of me as a brother,’ he says, suddenly nervous that she still does, despite everything.

‘Did I?’ Tessa says. Her brow furrows for a moment, then smooths. ‘Gosh, Scott, that was years and years ago.’ She smiles at him, sleepily but decidedly lasciviously. Definitely lasciviously. He relaxes again into her touch.

‘So, what changed?’ he asks again.

Tessa’s hand stops tracing circles. She rests her palm on his chest. ‘Everything, I guess,’ she says, finally.

It’s not an answer, not really, but she’s tired and so is he, and besides, he thinks he might know what she means, in that way that he knows things about how he feels about Tessa that he can’t quite ever seem to put into words.

Tessa props herself up on an elbow and kisses him softly on the lips before lowering herself into his arms. Scott holds her against him and presses a kiss into her hair, right above her ear, and this time it’s not a fantasy.

This time it’s real.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide, nic! I enjoyed working with your prompts and I hope you enjoy this treat!
> 
> Many thanks to the wonderful @/tessavirtch for having a look at this before I posted it :D
> 
> Title from 'Back to You' by Selena Gomez.
> 
> MVP Charlie White am I right.
> 
> Come yell with me on Twitter about all our favourite ice dancers: @/mfparaph


End file.
